Carta A Un Tierno Amor
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: La triste version del Naruhina que a veces debemos aceptar... la despedida en una carta. ONE-SHOT


Después de muuuuuucho tiempo vuelvo a publicar algo, espero le den una oportunidad y les guste este pequeño regalo de año nuevo, jeje .

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión para olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno que nunca termina, pésimas películas y un manga que por fin avanza. Creo que exagere un poco…**

"Carta A Un Tierno Amor"

Ya eran las once de la noche y a pesar de intentar todo no podía dormir. Miro por su ventana y observo la quietud y tranquilidad de la pradera, el viento fresco le pegaba suavemente en la cara casi como queriendo tranquilizarla.

De pronto observo la luna, hermosa e imponente en el cielo nocturno. Era como si esa luna no necesitara del sol. Más Hinata necesitaba siempre su luz, su Naruto kun. Ese pensamiento le dio muchas ganas de llorar, porque la vida era a veces muy injusta. Pero él no tenía la culpa. Además sabia de todas las cosas por las que su amor platónico estaba pasando. La vida de él era muy complicada y triste. La cuarta guerra estaba cerca y debía estar preparada para lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuera.

Una guerra no es algo bueno y no se sabe si al terminar la guerra todos quedaran con vida. Hinata siempre se había sentido débil y sin valor. A pesar de haber enfrentado a Pain para "intentar salvar a Naruto", y sobretodo haberle confesado su amor al chico, aun se sentía mal consigo misma al haber contribuir a que Naruto se convirtiera en el kyuubi de seis colas; lo cual seguramente fue una experiencia dolorosa para él. Fue muy horrible verlo así, verlo como una criatura demoniaca y no como ese chico rubio que la había enamorado. El dolor de Naruto también era su dolor. Después de que Naruto lograra vencer a Pain y volver a Konoha como un héroe, sintió Hinata tanta alegría por él, porque todos lo querían y ya nadie lo trataría como un monstruo. Pero algo aun no andaba bien para ella, el tener el valor de decirle TE AMO a él, eso no estaba bien pues él no le había contestado. Hinata rezaba todas las noches para tratar de olvidar lo que le dijo, todo para borrar sus esperanzas de un final feliz a su lado. Naruto era el menos culpable; tal vez nunca debió decírselo. Al comprender que para él seguía siendo su amiga no podía evitar llorar, llorar por él y por su amor tierno y puro que empezó a tenerle desde muy pequeños. Por ese amor que no tenía nada de malo y que merecía una oportunidad.

Se limpió las lágrimas y busco hojas de papel y lápiz para escribir algo muy importante. Sacar todos sus sentimientos sería lo mejor. Y como siendo una jounin su participación en la guerra sería más que obvia, había aceptado que podría morir en ella. De pequeña tuvo un secuestro pero su padre la salvo, más tarde su primo intento matarla y hacia unos meses Pain hizo lo mismo. La muerte la había vivido de cerca, y ya no tenía más que temer. Si moría, moriría feliz, porque había confesado lo que con más cariño había guardado en su corazón. Y como Naruto se había enfrentado más a la muerte que ella, él debía salir airoso de la guerra y cumplir todos sus sueños. Pero ella ya no, decirle TE AMO era lo más importante en su vida. Entonces proteger a su aldea se convertiría en lo último por lo que debía hacerlo sin miedo y con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya más firme Hinata empezó a escribir una carta por si moría y no volvía a ver a Naruto, él podría enterarse de porque ella lo quería tanto para así al menos convertirse en un bonito recuerdo para él.

_Naruto kun:_

_Estoy tan feliz por ti, cada vez te haces más fuerte y has logrado tú solo el reconocimiento y admiración de la aldea completa. Pienso que te sorprenderá una carta mía. Pero es para aclararte cosas que nunca podría decirte a la cara._

_Me enamore desde muy pequeña. Me gustaba tu perseverancia, optimismo y valor. Poco a poco te fui conociendo más para darme cuenta que también sufrías como yo, pero lo tuyo era mucho peor. Entonces comprendí que habíamos tenido una vida parecida, tú habías crecido sin padres y en soledad. Yo si tenía padres más mi madre falleció y mi padre nunca se ocupó de mí como un verdadero padre sino como un entrenador duro y a veces cruel conmigo que apenas era una niña. Nunca viví en un ambiente feliz y amoroso después de la muerte de mi madre. Incluso con mi hermana y Neji, todo fue frio y lejano. Pero tú representabas algo más cálido en mí, verte levantarte y triunfar me animaba al mismo tiempo. Aunque en la academia casi nunca me hablaras o miraras, yo te observaba y trataba de reunir el valor para al menos ser tu amiga pero nunca lo lograba. Me parecías tan inalcanzable que me rendía antes de tiempo. Durante los años de academia todo fue así, estoy segura que pocas veces te fijaste en mí. Al graduarnos y formas equipos desee con todo mi corazón que estuviéramos en el mismo, pero no fue así. Entonces ya no te iba a ver todos los días; las misiones te iban a alejar de mí. Aunque no todo fue malo pues Kiba y Shino se convirtieron en mis primeros amigos, les agradezco mucho que ellos me hayan ayudado tanto en mi entrenamiento como en mi seguridad. Kurenai ha sido casi una madre que me ha apoyado y entendido mi dolor._

_Naruto kun, siempre serás mi persona especial, todo esto te lo estoy escribiendo para que te des cuenta que este amor que siento por ti es verdadero y que nunca podre retenerlo o desaparecerlo. Mi objetivo principal era estar a tu lado, que me vieras como alguien valiosa, capaz de formar parte de tu corazón y que me tuvieras un poco de cariño o quizás amor…no tenia en cuenta que en el mundo donde vivimos eso de tener un final feliz es soñar demasiado. Fácilmente podríamos morir en una misión o peor en un a guerra como la que se avecina. Es por ello que he tomado la decisión de plasmar todos mis sentimientos para que lo sepas. Porque prefiero morir antes que algo malo te pase a ti. Entregaré mi vida para proteger a Konoha y a ti._

_Por eso, no tengas miedo al no tener una respuesta para mí. Yo te puedo comprender. Todo lo que tú vives es más complicado e importante para incluirme a mí. Aunque no puedo negarte que muchas veces creía que esto podría ser posible y me convertiría en ese alguien que te acompañaría y brindaría amor y felicidad. Por supuesto que no eres el culpable de estos sentimientos, sencillamente me enamore y fue de ti. No me arrepiento de ello, las pocas veces que convivimos vivirán por siempre guardadas en mi corazón. El amor era algo tan lejano a m, siendo niña no había comprendido lo que sentía por ti. Pero esos 3 años de entrenamiento fuera de Konoha, esperar cada uno de los días a verte sonriendo… poco a poco fui comprendiendo que me hacías mucha falta. Ahora estoy tan segura de este amor que por eso no me voy a molestar contigo si no me respondes o te alejas de mí. Y se que tu no serias capaz de lastimarme al rechazarme porque eres demasiado bueno, tampoco quiero tu lastima. Quiero que tengas presente que una persona te ha amado y estará aquí para ti. El amor simplemente es así: busca dar, no recibir._

_Quisiera que me guardaras un poco de cariño, nada mas. Incluso si no me correspondes eso estaría bien porque yo soy una extraña en tu vida, apenas una amiga o compañera. Aun si deseara con todas mis fuerzas que me amaras eso no basta ya que tú también lo debes sentir con sinceridad. Si me pudieras conocer más tal vez…tal vez._

_Entenderé que no sientas nada por mi o que quieras que seamos solo amigos. Y si esta guerra termina y no me vuelves a ver sabrás que gracias a ti mi vida fue un poco mejor, enamorarme de ti alimentaba mi corazón a pesar de no tener a alguien que me quisiera aquí conmigo. Sin que lo supieras me diste fuerzas para seguir, para volverme mejor ninja y me valoraras más. Esas fuerzas que protegerán a Konoha. Prefiero morir para que este amor muera conmigo antes que me rechaces y mis sentimientos hacia ti cambien. No quiero nada de eso. _

_Que tu vida siga lo mejor posible, logres todo y seas muy feliz._

_Hinata _

Fin

Nota de la autora: no es por ser pesimista ni negativa sino que me esforcé en entender como se siente Hinata respecto a Naruto y a las barreras que los distancian. No afirmo que esto deba ser así, sino que es esa versión triste del Naruhina que a veces debemos aceptar T_T.

LA ESPERANZA MUERE AL ÚLTIMO! ñ.ñ

En fin, gracias por leer el fic y espero sus comentarios pues este one-shot lo abandone mucho tiempo (7 meses), y eso que era de solo un capitulo! ¬¬ estoy enojada conmigo misma pues perdí la inspiración que tenia cuando lo empecé ¬¬ !

Saludos a todos y que este año por venir sea mejor para todos, felices fiestas y año nuevo 2012.


End file.
